Kleur
by Lusara
Summary: introduction. Afterlife doesnt mean Heaven, nor Hell. it means Color and Grey. Choose, and Kusuriuri will guide you.


Somewhere in this universe resides this colourful world. Which means, the eyes see colour everywhere. There are lands and places, all colourful, which are extreme extractions of cultures and stories originated from this world. Or maybe, your cultures and stories can be originated from that colourful dimension… Dreams and feelings, the chaos, are tied with it.

Then, there is the colour-lacking dimension. The eyes will see grey, white and black. This dimension is filled with concrete, technology, impersonality. No creativity, no dreaming, just pure reality. Emotions are slightly felt, and if you break the routine, you'll be punished as a criminal.

Lastly, there is this world. A weird, twisted dimension, containing all aspects of both dimensions mentioned earlier. You live in it everyday. In the end, everyone living here has a choice to make. A choice between the Colour and Grey dimension, which is hard to make, because neither of them are good, nor evil, or even satisfying.

For example, I need freedom, but routine as well.

Who am I?

Someone who chose to live in Colour.

"Welcome."

I blinked. The rain was falling down, brightly blue, in an unnaturally slow pace. The purple pools wrinkled at the surface with every raindrop they catched.

There was a handsome man standing before me, smiling mysteriously. His upper lip was painted purple like the pools we were standing in, and his eyes were surrounded by weird red patterns. His hair, neither blond nor brown, surrounded his face in sloppy curls, bound together – just as sloppily – with orange and red ribbons, resting on his shoulder. He wore a kimono in purple, red and blue, a yellow-green obi wrapped around his torso. This seemed like a costume from the Edo-period in Japan, only the design itself seemed not ancient… judged by the colours and his make-up.

"I… where am I?" I stumbled, my eyes wide open in awe of the man and the rain.

"This is the border." The man answered slowly with a velvety voice, and I realized he spoke Japanese. His eyes fixed on mine, he stood there without any movement.

I looked around more. I realized that where I stood, the rain was normal. only a few inches before my feet and the rain would be blue. I wore jeans, my favourite purple gilet and white dressing shirt, just like… just like… where I come from.

"What will happen if I…" I looked back again in those piercing eyes, one green, one purple.

"You will leave the world of the Middle behind, to live in the world of Colour." He answered with that mysterious velvety voice.

"Is this… heaven?"  
"I wonder." The man closed his eyes, and opened them slowly. No other movements were made.

"Who are you?"

"I am… just a… seller." The deep voice vanished mid sentence. I vaguely remember the perfect lips to move still. What kind of seller he was… I may never know.

Then, he lifted his arm, and his hand reached out to me. His long nails were painted the same purple as his upper lip.

I stared at his hand, my mind blank. Then, I felt a feeling approach me, a desire to take that hand, to accept it, as if it were a wonderful gift. The desire grew stronger, and stronger, and stronger. I looked up at the medicine seller, and suddenly I couldn't handle the feeling anymore. It was so intense, my hands shot out to cling to the wonderful hand, the gift, the one thing I ever wanted. The hand took me in, held me, pulled me. I felt euphoria travel through my body, coming from the skin where our hands touched.

I crossed the border.

The euphoria disappeared. My eyes widened in shock of a sudden realisation. A veil was lifted, and my life flashed by in a shockingly fast pace, every feeling I ever had, everything I ever thought, everything I ever did, filled my conscience to the fullest. I screamed, laughed, cried, sang, danced, I did everything, in a frenzy of madness. Then, it stopped.

And when I woke up, my name…

my name…

'… my name, dear handsome gentlemen and blossoming miladies, is one you'll never forget. My name is my own, given by the beautiful Apollon, the god of sun himself, and by Cernunnos, god of… ah well, of being fairly hot and fuckable.'

The speaker, wearing a darkgreen hooded coat, looked down at the crowd from his place on the stage. The men in the crowd laughed, the women were either blushing or talking to eachother what they thought of the weirdo dominating the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen… I would like to introduce to you…"

In one swift movement, he took off his coat, revealing one of the most dazzling outfits the crowd had ever seen.

"the one and only....-" His sharp eyes silenced the whole audience. "ME!"


End file.
